The One with the Mistletoe
by c00kiefic
Summary: They had been broken up for a year since last Christmas, but what happens when a kiss underneath the mistletoe at Kitty's Christmas party brings back old feelings Jackie can't seem to control? AU! One shot!


They've been broken up for a year now, but one kiss underneath the Mistletoe at Kitty Forman's Christmas party has gotten Jackie in a bind...

Obligatory if not super early Christmas Fic. AU for reasons you'll see later. Not a post season 8 fic! It didn't happen here!

A/N This marks the return of funny Sooki, so review. One shot!

* * *

"Oh look, mistletoe!"

Kitty Forman's voice echoed through Jackie's ears as she realized that she was standing beneath the plant, and worst of all, who she was standing next to. Cringing inwardly, she turned her head to the man in question to gauge his reaction.

And then she promptly scolded herself for thinking he'd even have a reaction. Steven Hyde never showed his emotions, not even when the situation called for it.

And as far as Jackie was concerned, the situation called for it. It was official, she now hated Christmas and all it stood for. She was this close to being Ebenezer Scrooge, but without the ghosts haunting her or the crippled kid, although if Michael didn't stop laughing, she was going to have to break his legs.

All around, the other guests at Kitty Forman's Christmas Celebration ™ were shouting instructions for them to kiss. Jackie took the opportunity to glare at her friends who were wolf whistling (Shouldn't they do that during the kiss? Not that it was going to happen of course, but still) the question remained, how was she going to get out of it?

"I don't think we have much choice, Jackie." It was like he could read her thoughts. Well read this one she thought, 'Bite me.'

"Come on, Jackie, it's tradition." Jackie made a mental note to kill Eric later.

"Yeah, just give him a tiny peck already." Jackie had to admit that Donna had the right idea. A tiny peck on the lips wouldn't hurt.

Unfortunately, that's not what happened. One minute she was standing on her tip toes about to give him a quick kiss, and then the next thing she knew, her hands were tangled in his curly brown hair and she was up against the wall and the words best kiss ever kept repeating themselves in her head.

And then he let go of her and she would have fallen like putty if it weren't for him grabbing hold of her waist in order to keep her steady.

"I'm fine." She said, pulling away from him. Maybe she had just imagined the kiss, and maybe she just hadn't made out with her ex boyfriend in front of everyone. However, the stunned expressions made it clear that wasn't the case.

Donna, bless her giant lumberjack heart, didn't have to wait for Jackie to instruct her to come with her. She simply stood up from the couch and walked out the front door with Jackie. The last thing they heard before they shut the door was Oh my god, what was that from Eric.

It had been a year since they had broken up. One whole year since he had ditched her at the LOPP Christmas party, one year since he had said I don't know when she asked if they'd ever get married and she had ended it. One year. She had spent most of this year getting over him, and now, at the moment where she was finally ready to get on with her life, and not every single thing was reminding her of him, he had to go do that. Jackie voiced these thoughts to Donna.

"Yeah, I didn't expect him to kiss you like that either." Donna replied. "It was kind of hot though, you know, for you and Hyde."

"Thanks, Donna." Jackie replied sarcastically. "What the hell am I going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Donna asked.

"Well, I can't go back in there!" Jackie said indignantly. "And what happens if he wants to talk about it?"

"I highly doubt Hyde will want to talk about it." Donna replied with a smile.

"Yeah, you're right. He'll pretend that nothing happened. If he can pretend nothing happened, so can I. In fact, I bet I can out pretend him any day of the week."

"If you say so."

"I do say so." Jackie replied haughtily. "Steven's never going to know what hit him." She stared out into the distance.

"What are we looking at?" Donna asked.

"Nothing." Jackie informed her. "I'm doing this to be dramatic."

"Oh, right." And the two continued to stare dramatically into the distance.

* * *

Jackie's first inclination was to avoid the basement (and thus the teasing) but then she remembered her promise, and figured that avoiding was exactly what Steven would expect from her, and therefore, the one thing she couldn't do.

So she went. After spending three hours trying to decide on the right outfit, and then another reorganizing her closet, because hey, it needed to be done okay?

Finally, she left her house and drove to the Formans. He wasn't going to break her.

"Hi!" Jackie said as perkily as she could.

"Uh, hi." They all replied. Donna, knowing the plan, had to stifle a giggle. The guys simply ignored her.

Except for Fez.

"You look lovely today, like a giant tootsie pop!"

Jackie never knew how to take Fez's compliments, so she simply smiled and thanked him.

"Yeah, uh, you're dressed up, going somewhere?"

Jackie turned to Steven and smiled. "I suppose you think it's a crime to look nice?"

"Not at all." He said shaking his head. "I was just curious."

Jackie turned away from him and did her best to hide her grin.

"I forgot how boring the day after Christmas is." Eric complained.

"What are you talking about Forman?" Hyde asked.

"Well think about it." Eric said. "You spend all year looking forward to one day, and then when it finally happens, it's like… anticlimactic." He glanced between Hyde and Jackie. "Well, except for you two of course."

"Forman…" Hyde said warningly.

Jackie however, shrugged. "It was just a kiss underneath the mistletoe, hardly anything to get excited about."

"You two practically fornicated in my parent's living room and you're saying it's nothing to get excited about?" Eric asked. "Wow."

"What do you mean, wow?" Hyde asked.

"Nothing." Eric said innocently. "It's just, if you two think that kiss was nothing to talk about, I don't ever want to see one that you do."

"Well don't worry, Eric." Jackie said to him. "Because it's not going to happen."

"It's not?" Kelso asked. "Damn, I had ten bucks on you guys getting back together."

"Well pay Fez already so we can go on with our day." Jackie instructed. "Who wants to go to the Hub?" She asked standing up from the couch.

"I do!" Fez and Kelso exclaimed.

"Yeah, I can go." Donna agreed.

"Eh, why not?" Eric stated. "Better than sitting in the basement all day."

Hyde however, stayed in his chair. "I'll be there in a minute, um, Jackie, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Jackie stayed behind after the rest of the gang walked out of the basement. She knew that they were probably pressing their ears to the door, but she didn't care. She wanted to know what Steven had to say to her.

"So um, I just want you to know…" He struggled to get the words out.

"What is it, Steven?" Jackie asked somewhat impatiently.

Hyde stood up and put his hands in his pockets. "I just uh, want you to um, well, what I want to say is, um, last night… I wouldn't… um."

"You wouldn't have kissed me if it hadn't been for the mistletoe and you don't want things to get weird between us again like how they were last year after we broke up?" Jackie asked with a smile.

"Right, that." Hyde shrugged. "I mean, it was just a stupid kiss right?"

"Right." Jackie agreed. "It was extremely stupid. I don't know what came over us."

"It was the moment." Hyde said.

"Yeah, you're right, it was just the moment." Jackie nodded.

The next thing she knew, they were kissing again. Just like with the kiss the night before, she wasn't sure how it happened, only that it was good. It was better than good. Thankfully, he pulled away before any other bases could be reached.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"No, I'm sorry." Jackie stated.

"It must have been another one of those damn moments." Hyde stated.

"Yeah…" Jackie said. "So um, I'm gonna go." She gestured needlessly at the door.

"Right, um, The Hub. I uh, I'll be there in a few." Hyde told her. They were both making a point to not look at the other directly.

* * *

Donna wasn't eating her fries. She wasn't talking to her boyfriend, no, she was staring at Jackie.

"You kissed Hyde again." Donna said accusingly.

"I did not." Jackie hissed.

"Liar." Donna hissed back. "You kissed Hyde!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not times a hundred!"

"Did to times infinity!"

"Did not times two!"

"How does that beat infinity?" Donna whispered.

"It just does!" Jackie informed her.

"Fine." Donna said after a moment. "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"Thank you." Jackie said sincerely.

A few seconds later:

"Seriously, what were you thinking?"

Jackie rolled her eyes at Donna. "I wasn't, okay!" "It just happened!"

"What do you mean, it just happened? You swore you'd never get back together with him!"

"And I'm not!" Jackie exclaimed loud enough for the other's to hear. Fighting off her embarrassment, she shrugged at Donna. "I'm not." She said again, this time loud enough for only Donna to hear.

Donna's response was to pat Jackie on the head. "Okay."

* * *

They had been at the Hub for nearly an hour and Steven still hadn't shown up. Jackie couldn't help but wonder what was taking him so long. Had he decided against leaving the basement? Had he driven his car into a ditch? Had he stopped by the record store and gotten side tracked? No, Jackie was not worried about her ex. She was merely curious about his whereabouts. How was she supposed to out pretend him if he wasn't around?

"Donna," Jackie said nudging her. "Where the hell is Steven?"

Donna stifled a laugh. "Relax, Jackie, he probably just decided to stay home."

"Yeah, Hyde is one lazy son of a bitch." Fez stated.

Jackie nodded at her weird foreign friend. He was a lazy S.O.B, hence reason number three of why they broke up.

Then she heard the bell on the door chime and she didn't even need to turn around to know that it was him. She also didn't need to know that the only empty chair available was beside her and that in five, four, three, two, one…

"Sorry I'm late; I had to stop by Leo's."

Jackie ignored him in favor of her hamburger. Nothing like a cold, greasy hamburger to take one's mind off the man sitting beside her.

"Ohh." Kelso remarked knowingly. "A little Christmas bonus hey, Hyde?"

Jackie knew that Steven was rolling his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"Shut up, moron." He said beside her.

"So," Jackie said, trying to break the tension, "I hear Tracy Gold is having a party."

"Eh." The rest of them said in unison.

"I'm not really up for a party." Eric said.

"Me either." The rest agreed.

Jackie shrugged; she wasn't up for another party either.

Which is why an hour later, she found herself at the party, drinking far too many Jello shots than necessary.

"Jackie, your tongue is green!" Donna informed her.

Jackie stuck her tongue out, struggling to look at it. "Ew."

"Stop that." Donna ordered. "You'll go all cross eyed and then Hyde will never kiss you again."

"Shut up." Jackie argued. "I don't want to kiss Steven."

"Really, so is that why you've been staring at him all night?"

Jackie shook her head. "I have not been staring at him all night."

Donna shrugged. "Whatever, Jackie, but just fyi, he's been staring back." And then Donna left her to find her own boyfriend and some mistletoe of her own.

Stupid lumberjack, what did she know? What Jackie needed was to find a distraction. She needed a way to get the upper hand, to show Donna, Steven and whomever else that she was one hundred percent over him and did not, and would not, kiss him ever again.

Jackie looked around the room for said distraction, but none of the guys at the party were what Jackie had in mind. She needed someone who was A: Cute, B: Willing (Yeah, like that was going to be an issue) and C: Not Steven, Michael or Fez.

And then she saw him. He had his back to her and was wearing a baseball cap, but she could tell that he had nice shoulders and a really nice ass. All she needed to do was smile, flirt a little and then he'd be putty in her hands. Rubbing her hands gleefully, she sauntered over to the well built stranger and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Jackie."

The guy turned around. "Mitch."

"Wanna shot?" He asked.

Jackie grinned. One more wouldn't hurt.

* * *

All Jackie wanted was Tylenol and coffee in that order. One thing was for sure, she was never doing that again. Quickly, Jackie looked down to make sure she was still dressed (she wasn't.) After that she made sure that no one was in the bed with her. (There was)

Jackie did the only thing she could think of, and jumped out of the bed as quickly as she could. "Ohmygod." She muttered. "Ohmygod,ohmygod,ohmygod." The blanket was still wrapped around Hyde's waist. Maybe they hadn't had sex and he was still wearing pants and the reason she was naked was because she was a hot sleeper and had taken off her clothes. Yes, that made sense Jackie decided. Nervously, she reached for the blanket, purposely ignoring Steven's bemused gaze. She lifted the blanket up, took a five second glance at his naked form and instantly dropped the blanket and jumped back from the bed and resumed her earlier freak out.

"Ohmygod,ohmygod,ohmygod." She started to pace the room. Hyde sat up on the bed, watching her.

"You don't remember anything, do you?" He asked, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"We… we had sex?" Jackie had to ask, just to make sure.

"Yeah, and it was good." He answered. "Too bad you can't remember it."

Jackie disagreed. She had no need to remember having sex with her ex, no matter how deep her feelings for him might have gone at one point.

"So, how does breakfast sound? I can make eggs?" Hyde offered as he got up, the blanket still wrapped around his waist.

"Fine." Jackie said, mostly to get him out of her room. "Uh, I'll turn around." She said as he meant down to pick up his jeans.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before." Hyde replied.

"I know." Jackie said, "I just... I'd rather not if it's all the same to you."

Hyde shrugged and Jackie remained fixated on her collection of stuffed unicorns that seemed to be judging her.

"So um, how did it happen?" Jackie asked conversationally.

"How'd what happen?" He asked behind her.

"You know what!" Jackie claimed. "Just tell me."

"You can turn around." Hyde instructed.

Jackie did so and waited for him to answer her question.

"Well, you were drunk."

Jackie nodded. "I remember that part, yes."

"And well you and that guy were talking, and then you um, well you announced to the room that you wanted to kiss him, and he uh, rejected you."

"That bastard!" Jackie yelled.

"Turns out his girlfriend is the girl who threw the party."

"Figures." Jackie shrugged. "But that doesn't explain how you and I had sex."

"Oh, well after Tracy threw us out, we all came here and after the others left, we started making out and um, well, you know."

Jackie was stunned. She didn't remember any of that. The last thing she remembered was taking a shot with Mitch.

"Well, it's okay." Jackie said after a moment of thought. "Wait a minute, you took advantage of me!"

"I did not!" Hyde exclaimed. "You were the one who was coming on to me!"

"I don't think so!" Jackie yelled. "Oh my god, you… rapist!"

"You wanted it just as much as I did!" Hyde shouted back. "I should be the one who's mad at you!"

Jackie shook her head. "Sorry, I shouldn't be mad at you. It's not your fault I'm so sexy."

He smirked at her. "Right, so still want those eggs?"

As a matter of fact, she did.

* * *

"Stop that." Jackie ordered a laughing Donna later that day after she told her the story.

"Sorry." Donna said, not sounding sorry at all. "You really don't remember having sex with Hyde?"

"I don't remember going home!" Jackie hissed. She put her head in her hands. "Oh god, what am I going to do?"

Donna smirked beside her on Donna's bed. "There's only one thing you can do." She said with mock sympathy.

"No." Jackie said, shaking her head in her hands. "Anything but that."

"Sorry." Donna said, patting Jackie's back. "You're going to have to get back together with Hyde."

* * *

"I need to talk to Steven." Jackie informed the others in the basement. Donna stood behind her, laughing.

"Oh goody, she's going to kick his ass." Fez whispered loudly to Kelso.

"All right!" Kelso exclaimed.

Jackie ignored them. "Donna?"

Donna shook her head but took the hint. "Come on you three, let's go."

"But we want to stay here and watch Hyde get taken down!" Eric whined.

"Yeah." The other two agreed.

"Get out now!" Jackie yelled. The three morons finally left with Donna following behind them.

"Okay." Hyde said from his chair. "But just remember before you kick my ass that I made you eggs this morning, and bacon, and fresh squeezed orange juice."

"I'm not going to kick your ass, Steven." Jackie informed him. "I just want to talk."

"Right, talk… so, talk."

"Donna thinks we should get back together." Jackie said as she sat on the far end of the couch.

"What do you think?" Hyde asked.

"I think we should talk about it." Jackie answered. "Hence, why we're here."

"Fine, you want to talk about whether we should get back together… what do you want to do?"

"I really don't know." Jackie said honestly. "I didn't think about you that way until the other night."

"With the Mistletoe." Hyde supplied.

"Exactly. But ever since then…"

"It's like old feelings have resurfaced and now all you can do is think about me and us?"

"How did you know?" Jackie asked, surprised.

Hyde titled his head and suddenly, Jackie understood how he could have known what Jackie was feeling.

"Wanna know a secret?" Hyde asked. "I didn't go to Leo's the other day."

"You didn't?" Jackie asked.

"No." Hyde stood up and walked to his room. A moment later he came out holding a shopping bag. "I went to the mall and got you this, since uh, I didn't get you a Christmas present."

"That's right!" Jackie said as she took the bag. "You didn't!"

"Anyway, I didn't get it wrapped or anything."

Jackie reached inside and pulled out a pair of warm looking gloves.

"I uh, saw that you didn't have any the last time you were here, and you hands were kind of cold so I figured with gloves your hands would be warm and um…"

This time, Jackie knew exactly how she kissed him. She leapt up from the couch and into his arms, kissing him furiously.

"Wow." Jackie said as he put her down to the floor.

"Yeah." Hyde agreed. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before seizing the opportunity to kiss again.

"Does this mean we're back together?" Hyde asked.

"I guess so, are you okay with that?" Jackie replied.

"I'm okay with it, are you okay with it?"

Jackie smiled. Yeah, she was okay with it.

The end.

* * *

Hopefully, I'll write something even more Christmassy come closer to Christmas. Updates of everything else are up coming. 


End file.
